


Fallen from Hell

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Fallen from Hell

One hand in silky black twines of Joe's open hair, hauling the sword fighter backwards to press him close to his chest, Basco smirked at the suppressed moan. Back arching in a perfect curve and hips pressing lewdly against Basco's red pants.

Another hand came up sneakily, two fingers pinching Joe's nipple. Basco's grip tightened on Joe's scalp, causing the boy to bite his lower lip. Head on his shoulder, and Basco nipped at hot skin. "B~basco" A dry stutter. Teeth worked his neck, his knees feeling weak. The jerk forward was hot and burned, and Joe cried out.


End file.
